


Season Finale

by Glowstickia



Series: Pnat One-Shots [4]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The faucet spun on and soap dispensed, Zoey scrubbed her hands of the filth she found underneath the couch cushions. Never again would she pry open the horde of pizza crusts hidden in the cave of cents sucking furniture. She’d get Max to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Finale

> I was inspired by [**this sweet draw**](http://ectoplasmicdragon.tumblr.com/post/126117262845/i-request-uh-max-watching-a-show-with-his-sister) of [ectoplasmicdragon](http://tmblr.co/mzilr77Wddkr5L5ycss2MAQ)‘s. So here have a Zoey centered fic~

“Maaaaax!” Zoey called from the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn she just made on the coffee table. She huffed and began digging between the couch cushions, “Where is it?” She lifted the cushion beside her and frowned. Lost hair-ties, a couple mechanical pencils and a stale, starting to mold, pizza crust combined with loose strands of hair and dust greeted her.

Her lips thinned as she released the couch cushion. It fell with a satisfying thump. She jumped on top of it to stuff it back into its place and turned in her spot. Grabbing the other couch cushion she was hoping to find the television remote. Her face dropped as well as the cushion when she took a gander underneath it. There were more pizza crusts…at least a dozen of them which she was pretty sure broke some sort of health code. An empty package of fake blood was among the pizza crusts, but she didn’t think much of it. She shoved the couch cushion back into place. No one must know.

She stuck out her tongue and wiped her hands against her pants. Her hands needed to be sanitized. Her eyes shifted to the clock hanging in the wall. She still had ten minutes, “Max!” she shouted again. Holding her hands in front of her before making her way to the kitchen, “HURRY UP YOU DON’T WANNA MISS IT!” She could’ve sworn she heard the faint sound air being let out of a balloon.

Zoey faced the end of the hall. Her brother’s room. Her eyebrows knitted together as her nose scrunched up. Was he sleeping? She hummed. He could be, after all he _did_ stay up late talking to himself most nights, or was dragged along by his weird friends. Max never did tell her about what shenanigans they did or why he looked so drained after the ‘missions’ he went on. There was no way he was a spy or doing anything too dangerous. He was too much of a dork to be one and he was her brother after all. The only stupid thing he seemed to do was attempt to parkour and tote trouble with him wherever he went.

She looked down at her hands then at his bedroom door again. Her crooked incisors scraped against her lower lip. Time was counting down, she had to get him. Her feet padded against the carpet as she marched to her brother’s room. “MAX!” She shouted once more before her knuckles rapped against his door, “C’mon bro tonight’s the season finale!”

She heard a loud thud and some PG rated cursing on the other side followed by the door twisting open. Max, hat-less, poked his head out, “That’s tonight?”

Zoey rolled her eyes, “Yes it is. I made popcorn and everything.” He shooed something away behind him. She frowned, “Did you just-” she shook her head, “I don’t wanna know.”

He grinned nervously, “I’ll be out in a sec. Have to care of somethings.”

“Well hurry. I’ve been calling you for the past twelve minutes. We have less than five and I can’t find the remote.”

Max blinked, “Did you check the-”

She shuddered, “Yes. Can you just find it? I have ta wash my hands.”

“Yeah. I’m on it.”

Zoey gave a sigh of relief, “Thank you,” she started running towards the bathroom, “AND HURRY!” she yelled behind her.

The faucet spun on and soap dispensed, Zoey scrubbed her hands of the filth she found underneath the couch cushions. Never again would she pry open the horde of pizza crusts hidden in the cave of cents sucking furniture. She’d get Max to do it. Flicking her fingers at the sink after turning the faucet off, she pulled a hand towel and dried her hands off quickly. She was in auto-pilot as she ran over to the couch.

The television was on and the familiar theme song of their show began blaring from the speakers. She plopped down on the other half of the couch Max wasn’t taking up with his legs. “Where’d you find it?” She asked before grabbing the popcorn bowl and let Max grab a hand full.

“Lefty found-I found it left under the couch,” he laughed nervously before shoving most of his popcorn into his mouth.

She shrugged, pulling every ounce of her attention towards the screen, “Wanna bet next delivery pick up that the twin comes back?” She asked, throwing a couple pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

Max reached over for more popcorn, his own eyes not tearing away from the screen as the title of the show ‘ _DUCKTECTIVE_ ’ appeared, “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> The alt. title for this one-shot is: Max is a Hardcore Swearer. Dad Puckett Only Knows G Rated Swears.


End file.
